B Hunter
by FroggyAki
Summary: Can a hunter fall in love with his prey? Yep, I'm suck at summary :) This is my first attempt to write a long fiction so pardon the grammatical mistakes. Pairing: 10069, which means boy x boy. An AU fic with a good Byakuran. Sooooo, please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not mine, never mind or else it will be the love story between Muku-chan and Byaku-chan ._.

* * *

**Chapter One: Midnight encounter**

* * *

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

A slender arm reached out to grab the alarm clock and shut it down. Popping an eye opened, he glanced at the subject.

7:00 AM, it read. Groaning he rubbed his eyes then got out of the bed. Monday, bloody Monday, never be his cup of tea. So were the weekly meetings at the headquarters to him. He stared at his reflection in the mirror while he was shaving. Hangover sucks. As always.

After finished his breakfast, he grabbed his coat and headed to the headquarters.

* * *

"Morning, Mukuro-sama."

"Morning, Mukuro-san."

Nodding, the said man acknowledged the people he came across a he made his way to the meeting room.

"Mukuro-san, wait up!"

Mukuro turned around, finding his boss running after him.

"Kufufufu, morning, Decimo~"

"Ah, Mukuro-san, it's just Tsuna. How many times had I told you?"

The brunette was panting as he caught up with the taller one, his hand was rubbing his temples.

"Oya~, headache?"

"Hai, it still hurts though I had tried to drink as least as possible."

"Can't help, no? When you were the star of the party."

"Please don't say that. After all, we made it thanks to everyone's effort, no? Oh, there we are."

The man exclaimed as the two stopped in front of the large room with the 'Vongola Meeting Room' signboard on the door. Pushing the doors open, they walked into the room, joining along with other members of the group.

"Good morning, Tenth. And Mukuro?"

"Yo! Tsuna, Mukuro."

"It is Boss, you idiot."

"Haha, not a problem, Gokudera-kun."

Tsunayoshi- the boss of the group- smiled faintly at the usual scene. When everyone had settled down, he started his report.

"Well, as you all know, the V.168 mission had been closed. The vampire group had been eliminated thanks to the help of the Varia. We didn't have much damage after the battle. And we now have a new case. Ten dead bodies had been found recently. All had two little holes on their neck, the victims seemed to be dead of blood-lost. Pretty clear that vampire did this. Since Sawada, Hibari and Bovino had been sent on the V.167, we are in charge of this V.169 mission. Hayato and Takeshi will keep an eye on the Namimori area where they found six victims. Mukuro will watch the Kokuyo area where they found the rest. I will keep contacting with Reborn

to get more information about the case. Yes, that's all for today. I hope everyone will do your best to find out who behind this. You can leave now. Thank you."

* * *

Mukuro was on his back to his house, thinking about the new mission. Being a vampire-hunter means danger. Vampire is the night creature with light speed, the ability to control their prey's mind and of course, extra sensitive senses. They often feed without leaving traces and harming the prey. Yet, some vampires found join in draining their victims, hearing their scream and beg. Those were the one that Mukuro's group had to hunt down. There are sevens people in the hunter group. Mukuro is the one can create illusion and get his opponents trapped in it. He can also can block his mind, prevent it from being controlled by the vampire. Mukuro is the most clueless person in the group. There was no escape for the vampire that he went after.

Mukuro had reached his house before he even recognized, still was deep in his thought. The cold air welcomed him as he opened the door. Kicking his boots carelessly aside, he decided to have a meal and some sleep before he went on his night shift.

* * *

The white-hair man popped another marshmallow into his mouth as he strolled, humming. Usually, it was the time for him to have his breakfast but somehow he didn't feel hungry. His lilac-colored eyes gleamed as he walked into the dark.

"Hey, going somewhere, beauty?"

"Kufufu, back off. You don't want to get into trouble."

"If the trouble is you, then we're more than pleased to get into."

"How sick. I had warned you."

Curiously, the man followed the noise. His mouth dropt open at the sight in front of his eyes. Never in his life had he seen a scene like this. He couldn't take his eyes off the called beauty. Long silky blue hair was tied up neatly. Mismatched eyes, one had the color of sapphire, the other had the color of blood, and it seemed to gleaming. The man was standing above the two panting men with a smirk on his face. Their audible scream had turned into whimper and begs.

"Told ya, didn't I? Go away before I change my mind."

The said men struggled to get on their feet then ran away immediately, still scared.

*crack*

"Who?" Mukuro turned back as he heard the sudden noise.

The white-hair man winced at his clumsiness. Stepping out, he raised his hands up, showing no intend to harm the other. "I just came across. I wondered if you needed any help."

Mukuro stared at the one who was standing in front of him.

White.

Was the only word he could use to describe about the man. White hair, white cloth, white boots. And some kind of mark on his left cheek.

"Hello?"

Mukuro snapped back into reality, scowling for the unfocused moment. Sighing, he started to reach for the man's mind.

-blank-

Mukuro blinked as he tried to get into his mind again. Still nothing. His eyes widened. For the first time in his life, he couldn't get into someone's head. How could it possible? Growling in impatience, he attempted to do again. Another failure. Great!

Finally, he opened his mouth. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. And forget all what you had seen." Then he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Hey, wait. I haven't known your name yet. I'm Byakuran." The man had disappeared before he could finish his sentence. A smirk formed on Byakuran's face.

I'll find you soon~. Promised.

* * *

**A/N: Hai, that's the first chapter. What do you think about it? Give me reviews then I'll give you pineapple flavored marshmallow ;) Of course, negative ones are not so welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR but I own the story. And Mukuro belongs to Byakuran BU

**A/N**: **RoxanneTheGreat: **Thank you dear.

Well, I hope there will be more reviews for this fiction so please R&R.

* * *

**C****hapter Two: We meet again.**

"No, Mukuro-san, we haven't yet got any more information about the vampire. They don't appear in Namimori. How about your place?"

"Nothing at all. Just some drunken bastards."

"Okay, just keep watching until we get other clues. Goodbye, Mukuro-san."

"Goodbye."

Mukuro snapped his phone shut. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his throbbing temples. It had been four days since he took the mission and the vampire seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. And he found nothing suspicious except for the man he met that night. Mention of that man, Mukuro found something not normal about him. Seriously? Walking alone in the middle of the night with that cloth? Did he want to get some attention from those blood-suckers? Furthermore, it was really strange that he couldn't read his mind. He knew some vampires who can block him off their mind temporarily. Vampires. Vam . . .

Could it be?

Mukuro's mind drifted back to that day. That man. Did he say that his name is Byakuran? Mukuro had been living in Kokuyo for more than twelve years and never had he met that man before. A new comer? Maybe that man had something to do with the vampires in his case. Never mind, he would find out about it tonight. Well, if he had any luck in finding Byakuran.

Breathing out, Mukuro stood up, stretched his sore limbs then walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he poked his head in. Grabbing a box of milk and a piece of his favorite chocolate cake, he went back to the couch. Flopping himself on the couch, he started to eat his daily meal.

After finished his dinner, he went to the library. Always his favorite place in his house. Unlike the other parts of the house, he usually cleaned the room and kept it look cozy and invitingly. He loves reading and he had quite a collection. Adventure, horror, sci-fi, historical, science, … almost every kind.

Smiling at the bookshelves which covered the walls, he breathed in the scent of old paper, of wood and herbs. For a vampire hunter, knowing about the usages of plants is really necessary. You could get hurt anytime and not that anytime you could get home instantly to wash the wounds.

*cuckoo* *cuckoo*

Mukuro looked at the grandfather-clock in his library. 10:00 PM. Guess it is time for him to go.

* * *

"Good morning, Byakuran-sama."

"Morning, Shou-chan."

"Your breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, Shou-chan. Still the one that we had been reserving?"

"Hai, Byakuran-sama."

"So that means we haven't got any progress?"

"Unfortunately, no, we haven't."

"Okay, thanks, Shou-chan. Keep reporting to me."

"Hai, Byakuran."

The white-hair man walked into the laboratory. Looking at the glass of warm blood on his desk, he let out a sigh. Same sight every day. Taking his last sip, he brought the cup to the sink then washed it.

Byakuran is the boss the Millefiore famiglia. They are one of the most powerful and respective vampire families in Italy. Their ancestor was the first Vampire generation with pure blood. During the evolution, they had mix their blood with human's since they couldn't give offspring themselves. The only way to make more individual for the species was to change a human by giving him/her the vampire blood. But each vampire could only change once and that would be his/her mate.

The very first vampires used to hunt down animals for blood. Yet, the blood wasn't nutritious enough that the vampires soon got hungry and tired. Then they started to drink human's blood. However, people eventually found out about their existence for some vampires had drained their victims to the last drops though they knew it is against the law. Vampire, like human being, had their own law and 'Never kill the prey if it is human.' was one of that. And yes, like human, there were some vampires who didn't follow the rules. They were considered guilty and discarded from the community. Those abandoned vampires soon gathered and created a new group called the Vindice. The Millefiore and other vampires group had been fighting with the Vindice for centuries but the two sides were just so equal. When Byakuran knew about the movement of the Vindice in Japan, he and his group went there at once.

Byakuran was now having experiments in making a new liquid which just like blood so they wouldn't have to prey on human anymore. Unluckily, he hadn't succeeded yet. Sighing, he reclined on his armchair, closing his eyes. Byakuran's lips parted into a smile as his thought turned towards the man he met that night. He wanted to meet him again.

Byakuran sprang up from his seat, getting out of the building as he left Irie Shouchi –his assistant- a note.

"Shou-chan, I'll be back later. About 4:00 AM."

* * *

Mukuro let the cool air of the night fan his face. Somehow he felt anxious yet excited.

His senses tingled as he felt someone following him. Turning his direction on the nearest corner, he hid behind the wall.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She was just here."

Mukuro cursed under his breath. Horny bastard just had mistaken him for a girl again. Being sure that those boys had left, Mukuro stepped out from his hideout. Dealing with some immature was the last thing he wanted to do for this night.

"Are~ we meet again."

Mukuro's head jerked up at the voice.

Byakuran.

"Oh, what's with that face? Don't look so depress seeing me again~."

"Hadn't I told you that it is dangerous walking around like that in the middle of the night?"

"Because I want to see you again. Besides, wasn't I supposed to ask that question? Mister…"

"Rokudo Mukuro"

"Oh, Mukuro-kun, nice to meet you. I'm Byakuran~." The man gave out his hand.

"Not same here, Byakuran." He ignored the gesture

"Oh I see. Not so a friendly person, huh?" Byakuran chuckled.

"You can say so. Anyway, what are you doing at this time of the night? Shouldn't you be at home now?"

"As I said, I want to see Mukuro-kun again. How about you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Come on, Mukuro-kun, I had told you my reason, no?"

"As if I would believe."

*ring tones*

"Pronto?

Ah, Shou-chan~

No, I'm fine.

Yes?

Oh, it's time? I forgot.

Okay, I'll be right back."

Byakuran turned around just to find a Mukuro staring intensely at him. Smiling, he spoke to the other. "Well, I have to go now. But we'll meet each other again soon. Goodbye, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro's jaw dropt open, still couldn't comprehend what just happened.

* * *

**R&R please. Or Mukuro will stab you . . . I meant -croaks- 'v'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Aki

**Beta: **B-Cat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR nor the characters but I own the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Who are you? **

* * *

It was a nice Sunday morning, a part of Kokuyo area was woken up with the sound of police alarm.

A female body had been found earlier. It was reported the she was dead between 3:00 to 4:00 AM. The female had been abused before drained to death.

Outside the crimson scene, a blue-haired man was staring at the dead body while talking with someone on his phone.

"I've been informed that a new one had been killed in the Kokuyo area."

"Indeed, I'm there. Seems like the vampires are starting again."

"Two others were killed in Namimori area. Have you found anything suspicious?"

"No. Actually, there is someone I'm following after."

"Do you need back-up?"

"No, I can handle it."

"Uh, if you said so. Goodbye, Mukuro-san."

"Bye, Decimo."

Last night, after Byakuran left, he had followed him but he lost him when he came to the railway station. He had searched the surrounded area but he couldn't find Byakuran. And the place where he lost him was near the place where they found the latest victim. Now Mukuro was pretty sure that Byakuran had something related to these murdering.

* * *

Kokuyo at night was quiet. It was also the perfect time for the rapists, robbers, drug dealers doing their criminal activities. However, tonight, there would be a new one joining that group.

The woman was now walking as fast as possible to get home. Her car had broken up on her way home so now she was here, walking instead of driving. The sound of her heels echoed on the empty road. Her hands clutched tightly around her bag as she paced up. Her hair was rising under the cold air of the night.

*whoosh*

Gasping, she turned back just to see an empty street. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down then turned around.

A pair of glowing red eyes was staring at her. No sooner did the woman open her mouth to scream than a pale hand reached out and covered her lips. Long sharp nails digging into her flesh as the creature tightened its grip. The creature opened its mouth "Don't scream and I'll let you go. Kay?" As it spoke, the stinky smell of dead meat filled her nostrils. The woman nodded abruptly. When the creature released her, she started to run but its voice stopped her "Eh, I didn't say that you can now, did I?"

The woman stopped dead, her limbs shaking in fear. The creature walked to stand in front of her. Its pale thin lips parted into a wide smile, revealed two extending sharp fangs. Letting out a dry laugh, it said to the intimidated female "Nah, I thought again. Screaming or not, you are still my meal."

Panic, the woman started to run while screaming for help. Laughter filled the space as the vampire used his light speed to play with his prey. Whenever she turned into another direction, he would appear right next to her, laughing crazily.

She ran to an abandoned basement –which can be easily found in Kokuyo to hide. He appeared in front of her, hanging up side down.

She ran to the park. He tackled her from the left, puffing her cheek as chipping "Gotcha~"

She ran to the four-way cross road which was now empty, starting to think that he was gone. Then suddenly she felt someone tugging her hair, making her stumble.

The poor woman was now sobbing, whimpering as her sore throat had been screaming so long that she couldn't make anymore sound. Her limbs were numb because she had been running in forlorn. Just when she was about to give up, the main road caught her eyes. Letting out a sob of relief, she ran with all her might towards the road.

"Oh no, you don't."- said a voice behind her as a hand reached out to wrap around her throat, made her gasp for air. Dragging the woman back away from the road, the vampire turned her around so she could face his pale grinning face.

Chuckling, he purred at the trembling female "A sly kitten, I see~. Now, it's enough foreplay. Let's move to the main part." He finished the sentence by sinking his fangs deep into her throat putting an end to another life.

* * *

Mukuro gave out another sigh as he kept walking aimlessly on the road. It was Sunday again, one week after the latest murder. The vampire had disappeared again. He hated it when there was no trace for him to follow.

Suddenly, he heard a feminine scream. Rushing up, he ran to the direction which he thought where the scream came from. Holding the trident –his favorite weapon-, he walked carefully as the sucking sound became more audible.

Mukuro's eyes glued on the vampire who was 'eating'. Silently approached the creature, he held up his trident, aimed it at the vampire's left back. Unfortunately, the vampire felt his existence. Tossing the woman body aside, it fled before Mukuro could react.

Gritting his teeth, Mukuro turned towards the woman. Kneeling beside her, he put two digits on the pulse of her neck. Feeling nothing, he sighed then shut her eyes. Carefully let the woman lie down where people can spot out easily, he stood up and came back to his house.

Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

Irie Shouchi knocked on the door of the laboratory as he spoke "Byakuran-sama, I have something to tell you."

Byakuran looked up from his work, smiling "Oh, such right timing, Shou-chan. I have a good new: our experiment has succeeded."

Shouchi walked to Byakuran's place, looking at a glass full of the red liquid on the table. He blinked twice before he managed to open his mouth "So we finally made it?"

"Yes, it tastes like real blood. And we can mix it with other beverage." Byakuran retorted "Oh, and you were saying …"

"Hai, I have some important information about the Vampire-hunter group that you need to know." He said as putting the papers on the desk.

Byakuran picked up the files, examining the contents. Then his eyes widened when he saw a familiar feature. His Mukuro-kun.

Noticing the interested expression on his boss's face, Shouchi glanced at the paper then opened his mouth "Rokudo Mukuro. He is one of the most dangerous hunters of the group. Many vampires had been killed by him. You should be careful with this man, sir."

Chuckling, Byakuran replied the redhead man "Don't worry, Shou-chan. Mukuro-kun is harmless to me."

Shouchi stared at his boss. 'Mukuro-kun'? Shivering, he decided to ignore it. Bowing down, he talked to Byakuran "I'll be leaving now. Call me whenever you need, sir."

Byakuran nodded, his gaze still fixed on the paper. "Thank you, Shou-chan. And tell the staffs to get ready to make more the liquid."

"Hai, Byakuran-sama."

No sooner did Shouchi leave than Byakuran let a grin show on his face as he focused on the address line.

* * *

Mukuro let the cold air of the night cool his mood down. He almost caught the bastard but he was late. He couldn't even save the woman. He had been berating himself on his way home but he knew it would not change a thing. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat, Mukuro speeded up his footstep.

The more he approached his home, the more he felt annoyed, seeing the unwanted guest on his house's veranda. Before Byakuran could open his mouth, Mukuro has spoken "What do you think you are doing here? And how do you know where my house is?"

Byakuran chuckled at the other's attitude, knowing it too well "Mukuro-kun, haven't I said that we will meet again~? I came here to make my promise. I also brought your favorite chocolate." Grinning widely, he held up a blue bag as to prove his words.

Scowling, Mukuro said almost rudely "You haven't answered my question yet. How did you know my place and my favorite chocolate?" then he opened the door, shut it as soon as he got inside the house.

A white shoe stopped him from closing the door when Byakuran smiled innocently "Secret~. Mukuro-kun, you can't let your guest outside especially when he had made a long way to get there."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"But I want to."

"None of my business."

"Come on, Mukuro-kun."

Letting out an irritated sigh, Mukuro opened the door to let the other in.

"Woah, your house is lovely, just like you, Muku-chan." Byakuran exclaimed happily as he put the bad on the coffee table.

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Way too overact, Byakuran. And since when my name became 'Muku-chan'?"

Chuckling slightly, Byakuran observing the house as he retorted the other "Eh, I was just telling the truth, Muku-chan. Well, since you let me in, I take it as you trusted me enough."

Choosing to ignore the words, Mukuro went to the refrigerator. Opening it, he asked the other "Any drink?" "No, I'm not thirsty." was what he got. Grabbing two apples, he took a plate and a knife. While cutting the fruit, Mukuro cut his index finger on purpose.

The sweet aroma of blood suddenly filled Byakuran's nostrils. Instinctively, he stood up and went to the source of the smell. Seeing the blue-haired man holding his bleeding finger, Byakuran cried out as he rushed towards to the other "Muku-chan, what happened? Let me help you." said him as he put the finger into his mouth, sucking the blood.

Mukuro gasped as the strange sensation shot through him when Byakuran took his digits into his cold mouth, sucking it eagerly. Then he felt dizzy for the losing blood. Shoving the other on his shoulder, he panted "That's enough."

Byakuran was enjoying the sweetness of the hot liquid running down his throat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Snapping back to reality, he stared at the man in front of him, blinking several times. Shit, he thought to himself. How could he lose his control so easily just by some drops of Mukuro's blood? Scratching his head, he looked at him in an apologizing way "I'm sorry, Mukuro-kun. I didn't mean to do that. I guess I have to leave now. I'm sorry." With that, he dashed out of his house but not before Mukuro caught the change of his eyes.

They went red.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that this new chapter is better than the latest two ones. So R&R, please.**

**Btw, I had done writing chapter four and am writing chapter five but somehow I feel like giving up this. See you all later then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **KHR belongs to Akira Amano

**Author: **Aki

**Beta: **BCat

* * *

**Chapter Four: The truth and new enemy**

* * *

~Vongola's meeting room~

The hunters stared at Mukuro after his last sentence. He told them about what had happened last night when he couldn't chase the vampire. Finally, Tsunayoshi broke the silence "So you said that the vampire was dressed in black from head to toe?"

Mukuro nodded to confirm the information.

"And you found another vampire?" Gokudera asked.

"Indeed, he came to my house last night. His name is Byakuran."

"Should we …?"

"No, it is not the right time. He might not be coming again tonight. Besides, I haven't known his place yet. And we shouldn't give them any alert. Before this Sunday, I'll find out the vampire's hideout."

"Ok, so we'll be counting on you, Mukuro-san."

* * *

Mukuro kept staring at his index figure while he walked back home. Vampire's saliva. His figure looked as if it had never been cut before. But he didn't understand why Byakuran hadn't kill him yet. Yesterday was Sunday, no? To add to his growing questions, Byakuran even said sorry and Mukuro knew he didn't lie. There had been many hypothesis in his head. The most hopeful one was that Byakuran was not the one they were looking for. And all he wanted was to, well, get close to Mukuro. However, the other one, which Mukuro himself found more reasonable, was that Byakuran was just waiting. And when Mukuro loosened his awareness, he'd find out and destroyed the whole hunter group. Anyway, the reason why Byakuran always wore white was to make him believe that he and the vampire he saw that day were 2 different persons. That's also the reason why he hasn't killed him, no? Frustrated, Mukuro decided to put the thoughts aside.

* * *

Byakuran kept pacing on the front yard of Mukuro's house as he wait for its owner to get back. He had been there since he woke up. Well, because vampire can't bear the sunlight, they often sleep all day and work at night. He had also drunk enough of the blood-like liquid they had invented so the hunger won't take over his consciousness. Though, he still doubted if he could remain his self-control upon smelling the sweet scent of Mukuro's blood again.

Seeing the familiar feature coming into his sight, he let out a small smile. Now Byakuran was sure that Mukuro is his mate. And he'll definitely get what is his, even if Mukuro saw him as his enemy. Nothing can stop him from doing that.

* * *

A scowl appeared on Mukuro's face when he saw Byakuran in front of his house. Albeit he was surprised at first, having Byakuran at his house this time was the last thing he expected. He really wanted to ask Byakuran all the questions in his head these days, yet he didn't want to lose the nearest clue.

Seeing Mukuro starting to open his mouth, Byakuran saif abruptly "Wait, before you ask, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. And I want to tell you something important, too."

Noticing the serious impression on the other's face, Mukuro nodded then unlocked the door, letting him in.

Placing two glasses of water on the table, he sat down waiting for Byakuran to talk.

"I'm a vampire. And I know you're a vampire hunter."

"I know." Mukuro said halfheartedly.

"Oh…" said Byakuran unsurprisingly. "I guess that nothing could get through your eyes, neh. So I assume you also know about the Vindice?"

"Vindice?"

"Yes, they are the vampire group who often kill the people they feed on. They are also my and other vampires groups' enemies."

"I don't know about the Vindice but I can say that they are my group's target recently. Oh, and your group?"

"Ah, well, we're called the Millefiore. My group comes from Italy. Actually, I prefer calling it family. Oh, and recently, we have invented a liquid that looks and tastes like blood. I hope it'll remove the habit of drinking human's blood in the vampire."

"So what are you telling me this for?"

"Eh?"

"We are vampire hunters, you are vampires. And you think telling a make-up story will make any difference?"

"Muku-chan, it's not a make-up story. It's the truth."

"Kufufu, and you think that I'll believe?"

"I'll take you to our place so you can see it for yourself. But later"

"Why not now?"

Byakuran let out an unreadable smile then disappeared. But not until he gave Mukuro a kiss on his lips.

* * *

~Wednesday~

*knock, knock*

"Coming." Said Mukuro from his library.

No sooner did Mukuro open the door than a white hair man gave him a peek on his cheek, grinning like an idiot.

Stepping back, Mukuro glared at the other while Byakuran kept grinning "Eh, Muku-chan, what's with the face, I'm hurt."

"Hurt? Hurt what? I never give you the permission to kiss me. How dare you?"

"Aye, I was just showing my love towards my Muku-chan."

"Oy, who's your Muku-chan? If you just come here to say those things then you're my leave now."

"Hidoi. I brought you chocolate and you tell me to leave? My Muku-chan, of course it's you, no?"

"Then give me the chocolate and leave."

"Kiss me first."

*Slam*

* * *

~Thursday~

Mukuro was just back from the mall when he found a bag on his house's doorstep. Inside the bag, there was a box of his favorite chocolate and a small card which smelt like marshmallow. Mukuro rolled his eyes as he read the letter.

"My Muku-chan,

I'm sorry that I can't come today. We've spotted a vampire from Vindice and we'll be following him. Don't worry, there won't be any murdering. They only feed on Sunday. And tomorrow I'll come.

Love

Your Byakuran."

Mukuro sighed as he sank deeper into the couch. So they had found a vampire, which means the case will be closing soon. Just as he thought, they only act on Sunday. But for what he knew, vampires need blood everyday. So where did they get blood from when they only hunt on Sunday?

Groaning, Mukuro decided to as Byakuran later. Talking about Byakuran, had he just called him 'My Muku-chan'? Mukuro had nothing against homosexual love. Just look at Hibari Kyoya – another strong hunter in the group – and Dino Cavallone – boss of a vampire group. They fit each other perfectly. And Mukuro found himself starting to get used to Byakuran's presence, enjoying his company. Yet he was scared. For most of his life, he had craved for love, for being loved. Unluckily, his parents were killed by vampires when he was just a child. And he was sent to a vampire's laboratory for their inhuman experiments. At last, he had killed them. And from that day, he had vowed to hunt the vampire for his  
entire life. The childish desire was covered by rage and hatred. Until he met the Vongola family, where he felt welcomed, it was revealed. Yet, he was still unsure if he could trust that man.

That night, he had a dream, a peaceful one where he was safe in his parents' warm embrace.

* * *

~Friday~

Mukuro opened the door just to have a pair of arms slung then wrapped themselves tightly around him when the owner buried his head on his shoulder, nuzzling, breathing in his scent.

"I miss you so much, Muku-chan" Byakuran murmured against the soft skin of the other's neck.

Mukuro felt his cheeks heated up, coughing, he push the other away. "Oya, let go."

Byakuran shook his head stubbornly, tightening his grip as he spoke "Did Muku-chan miss me as well?"

The now blushing hunter gave up and let the other hold him "Why would I miss you?" he retorted.

Chuckling, the white hair man whispered to the beauty in his hands "Because Muku-chan like me"

Flushed, Mukuro stomped on the other's foot, satisfyingly earned a small yelp from him.

"Muku-chan, you haven't eaten, have you?" Byakuran opened his mouth again as he followed Mukuro to the kitchen.

"No, I haven't" said Mukuro as he opened the refrigerator, grabbing the bottle of milk.

With a swift movement, Byakuran took the bottle from the other, shutting the refrigerator door then pushed Mukuro towards the couch "Now now, I wouldn't call it dinner. I'll make you some spaghetti."

After 10mins, a sweet alluring aroma caught Mukuro's attention. Rising up from his seat, he went to the kitchen. A soft smile touch his lips as he saw Byakuran started to set the table.

"Kufufu, that's fast, eh?" Mukuro asked as he went to help the other.

With a smug on his face, Byakuran replied the hunter "You know. Vampire's speed"

"Uhhuh" Mukuro said half-heartedly as he sat down. He raised an eyebrow when Byakuran placed a glass of wine in front of him "I don't recall having wine in my house"

"I brought it" Byakuran chuckled slightly "because I know Muku-chan will let me in"

"Oya, how arrogant"

"And Muku-chan like it, no?"

Snorting, Mukuro started to eat. Not until he took the first bite did he notice how hungry he was or how delicious the food actually was.

* * *

Mukuro was now sitting on the couch, reading a magazine while Byakuran was cleaning the kitchen since he insisted on doing so. To tell the truth, Mukuro didn't mind that because cleaning was one of the things he hates.

Five minutes later, Byakuran came out with some fruit and a grin on his face. Well, vampire speed, you know. Sitting down next to the hunter, the vampire spoke, still smiling "Muku-chan, you love food, right?"

"Uh huh" the other retorted mind-absently.

"So I deserve a kiss, no?" Silence was what he received.

Pulling the other into his laps, Byakuran let his hand play with a lock of blue hair. And of course, he got hit from an irritated Mukuro.

"Oya, what do you think…" Mukuro couldn't finish his sentence as the other pressed his lips onto his. A hand grabbed the hunter's neck, keeping him at place while the other angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Mukuro let out a gasp when the male bit his lower lip while Byakuran happily sneak his tongue into the other's warm, sweat cavern. They little fight over dominance just stopped when the need for air become too much. Let go of the other's lips, Byakuran started to nib on Mukuro's collarbone, up to his neck while his hand pulled the other closer.

A moan escaped the hunter's lips when byakuran kept his assault. Mukuro pushed the other away as he felt something sharp on his neck. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the man in front of him. Two glowing red eyes filled with lust and hunger and two white fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Your…your eyes are red again." Mukuro breathed.

The white hair vampire nodded, said while his fang slowly sank back "Just when I'm hungry or desire something. And it's both in this case. Mukuro, believe it or not, you are my mate. And I'll claim you one way or another. Just remember that I'm not a patient person."

The said man was still shocked when Byakuran left. His mind was now racing. Mate? Like Hibari and Cavalone? No way. But what if it was truth?

* * *

~Saturday~

"Muku-chan, you're not interested in romance story,are you?"

"Muku-chan, those books about vampires are wrong."

"Muku-chan, your owl is so adorable, just like you. It also has mismatched eyes like you."

"Muku-chan …"

Mukuro slammed shut the book he was trying to read. God, two hours of pure torture with one hell of a partner next to him. That damn vampire had been blahblahing for hours even when Mukuro tried to ignore him. Yet, the source of stress was still holding an annoying grin which Mukuro would be more than please to scratch.

Seeing the irritated expression of the other, Byakuran chuckled to himself. Bad-tempered one yet so adorable. The more he spent time with Mukuro, the more he loved him. Mukuro was like something new which dropped into his lifeless life from nowhere, made it worth enjoying. He had been living for hundreds of years, preying on human, fighting against the Vindice and other bad vampires, hiding from the human reach. All for one word: responsibility. But everything was different now, he was not existing aimlessly anymore, thanks to the male in front of him. Though the other hadn't accepted the new feeling towards him yet, Byakuran determined to make him. After all, he had all the time in the world, no~?

Smiling brightly at the scowling hunter, oh how he loved him. Byakuran finally spoke "Muku-chan, remember I once said that I'll let you see the proof?"

"Yes" Mukuro retorted abruptly.

"Well, it's time. Come here, we'll teleport."

Mukuro's eyes widened "Teleport? But I thought that …"

"It's true. Now, climb on my back." The hunter looked at the other in disbelief

"No way in a million years"

"Oh, if Muku-chan prefers being carried in bridal style, it's ok for me"

*smack*

* * *

"Muku-chan, we've arrived"

Mukuro blinked to adjust the change of brightness then he found himself inside a hall.

"Where are we?" He mumbled.

"A building that we hired when we came here. Come, I'll show you the laboratory."

Mukuro let his gaze wander when he followed the other. Truth to be told, he quite liked this place, it somehow make him feel like he was in the Vongola HQ. The staff – properly were vampires – bowed when they saw Byakuran and their boss greeted them in a friendly way. They were like normal human.

"There it is" Byakuran stopped in front of a room, opening the door. It was neat with the familiar smell of medicine and chemical.

"The B is over there. Well, it is the blood-like liquid I had told you about. Ah, I have good news, too. Some man in our group had spotted the Vindice's hideout. We want to cooperate with your group to kill them. So you think you can contact your boss now?"

* * *

~Meanwhile, in an old basement~

About 10 vampires were drinking the red liquid from some bags. Their eyes were glowing in the dark with the same color as the liquid. The sucking sound could make anyone chilled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Said a vampire.

"Me neither. It's my turn" Another one spoke.

"Don't forget to keep the blood"

"Of course"

The vampires kept talking about their upcoming hunt, unbeknown to the ones who were outside the basement.

* * *

**A/N: (BCat)**Finally the forth chapter is out. Hope you guys like it =]]]. We will give you chapter 5 soon, though Aki is showing her lazy side now. Oh well, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to give us reviews ^_^


End file.
